


Sign of Time

by killerbanshee



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerbanshee/pseuds/killerbanshee





	1. Chapter 1

Lucas hates parties.

He hates the dark room and the bright strobe lights, loud music thudding bass through speakers; the smell of alcohol and vomit and sweat flying through the air; how everyone is chest to chest, dancing without a fucking care, Maya Hart flirting with a senior, Gabe Duncan, his fingers tangling through her blonde hair and he’s close to her, whispering nonsense into her ear.

Lucas looks away and scowls. He could’ve been at home enjoying his self-pity instead of forcing to watch Maya Hart get wasted and flirty with some guy. But instead he’s here seeing the girl he loves finally move on.

He’s leaning against some wall, untouched drink in his hand, on his right Zay is making out with a cheerleader, and on his left Riley is holding his hands while she fawns over her bestfriend’s and the random guy. He's contemplating the thought of leaving, Maya's voice flowing through his head, all 'it could be fun' she said, 'before sophomore year ends' she said, when a loud horn sounds right beside his ear breaks all of these thoughts.

Lucas snaps.

"C’mon man, not feeling the new year spirit?" Gabe Duncan himself. He’s wearing a party hat on top of his brown spiked up hair, Maya Hart in one hand, in the other his cup, grin etched into his face. As usual, Gabe’s the life of the party, but it irritates Lucas, how he has Maya Hart draped around his arm. It’s not like he hates Gabe, he and Gabe are good friends, teammates actually. They’ve been through a lot together, plus Gabe trusted Lucas enough to make him Co- Captain of the football team. It just he didn’t like how Gabe was stepping into his territory trying to claim the girl he loves.

Lucas's not really in the friendly mood at the moment, all but sighs, maybe a little too dramatically with his eye roll or something, because now Gabe's arm is around his shoulder and- cringe- Lucas can smell the alcohol in his breath when he's telling him, "Lucas, bro, you gotta live in the moment" and then proceeds to kiss his blonde beauty on the cheek.

Lucas wants to punch him. A good sock to the face in annoyance.

He tries to push Gabe off him, "I’m not interested.” He fails though when Gabe pulls him closer and oh god, it’s a one-armed hug now. Lucas tries to not be too irked by this, being pushed against his girlfriend,and drunk friend while Maya untangles herself.

"At least try to dance, with your girlfriend. You’re spoiling the party." Gabe tells him, swaying them a bit. Lucas shakes his head vehemently. Tries very hard to not focus on Riley’s voice, telling him if he wanted to dance.

Riley sighs, after her boyfriend ignored her and kept his eyes locked on Maya Hart. She gets loose from Gabe one armed hug, and thinks she might have a chance to drag Lucas away from his buddy.

But then Farkle comes from out of nowhere and takes Lucas cup, downs whatever drink was in it that Lucas didn’t drink, shakes his head then begins to drag all his friends to where the drinks were being held out. Riley thrashes against Farkle's hold screaming bloody murder but Farkle's unfazed response is just, "you need to try this, you need to try all these drinks" and they’re bumping into sweaty bodies. Riley's cringing again but she's starting to give in to Farkle's hold, wanting to forget about how Lucas focus is locked on Maya instead of her, his girlfriend.

Riley thinks that when the New Year comes that’s how she's starting it. Ignoring the truth even though it has been in front of her ever since they met Lucas.

"Here, it’s better than the shit you were holding earlier." Farkle says forcing a shot glass into all their hands. Riley really doesn’t want to drink whatever it is but Farkle's looking at them excited about their first party, and Maya has her bottom lip jutted out and Riley's sighing for the hundredth time of the night.

Taking the glass and drinking it in one go a burning sensation falls down her throat. She can hear Maya's whooping cheers but Riley doesn’t give a shit anymore. Even so, Farkle's pouring them another shot and Lucas's is putting down his glass suggesting this is not a good idea.

She’s thinking of listening to her boyfriend, the moral compass when Zay strides up, his face flush and everything, a blonde bimbo hanging off his shoulder, all smiles because she's the happy type of drunk.

"Hey guys," Zay’s saying. He’s glancing at all their shot glass and a grin forms on his face. "Glad you’re finally enjoying yourself." Riley just shrugs, loss of a comeback because the drink is finally kicking in. Whatever.

"It took some convincing from yours truly," Riley hears Gabe say as he pats Farkle in the back. “ Although Lucas here still needs more persuasion.” Lucas can’t help but roll his eyes at this at how the guy thinks he could easily peer pressure him into doing anything.

“Come on Huckleberry, live a little.” Maya says handing him a shot. It just takes one look for him to grab the glass and down it.

Maya’s grin doesn’t waver. "We’ll be starting a couple of games soon," Zay says breaking them out of their gaze.

"Let’s join them." Rebecca's, the cheerleader nodding like Zay had said something meaningful but all Lucas can think of now are the ways he can get them all home without breaking any rules.

"Dude how many drinks has Farkle had?" asks Zay, a little worry appearing on his face.

"Just a few," slurs Farkle. He laughs after, like he just said the funniest joke ever. Lucas faintly wonders if he'll be like that once they get home, because he wouldn’t want to get caught. But then again, Farkle said his parents won’t be home so maybe they could stay at his place and leave this god forsaken party.

Lucas curses, seeing Gabe hand Maya another shot.

“Maya maybe you should slow down.”

Maya waves her hand sluggishly, "I'll be fine, don’t worry too much." she says. But Lucas's worry doesn’t disappear and he's looking at Gabe now with pure anger.

Riley sighs and puts a hand on Lucas's shoulder, making him look at her in the eye and tells him solemnly almost like she's sure of what is going to happen next, "Everything is gonna be fine, okay?" Lucas just rolls his eyes at her.

How could she be so optimistic about this party if anything she should be on his side trying to get their gang away from this party, away from trouble. But here she is telling him what their doing is okay and nothing bad could come from breaking the rules.

* * *

 

Gabe's telling them again that they should join the games or whatever Lucas is to mad to care.

Maya, Riley, and Farkle follow and Lucas sighs. He turns back to Zay with a fake smile though, saying "Looks like Gabe finally got what he wanted,” he then turns back to the group and looks at Maya holding his formers buddy’s hand.

Lucas still looks pained when he decide to sit right next to his girlfriend.

Gabe grabs a bottle of water from the chiller, his smile not disappearing. He looks at the girl right next to him and thinks maybe he is going to be the first boy to break Maya Hart.

Everyone wanted and desired the girl but with Lucas being her friend he made it pretty clear to the team Maya Hart is off limits.

No Matter What.

Some followed the rules scared to get on Lucas bad side but after he saw her wearing the tight red dress all fear went out the window.

Screw it.

Maya Hart was hot and if Lucas had Riley why couldn’t she have a chance to move on with him.

Or experiment

That is why one day he went up to the blonde beauty and took her by surprised when he asked her out to his party. Once the words left his lips he notice she was shocked “Are you talking to me?” She asked

Gabe just nods in response.

Maya gathers up a breath before agreeing and now here they are in his party with the girl he longed for finally paying attention. While his teammate glares daggers at him, all night.


	2. Chapter 2

He had to know that eventually everyone else would start to see, she wasn't the lanky, small, tough kid that she had always been. She had grown into herself. And she was beautiful, beautiful than she realised. He had to expect that others would start to show an interest. He watched on from the living room, as he talked to her. Gabe Duncan. That's all they were doing was talking, but it created an uneasy feeling in his gut. A feeling he wanted desperately to end. It was a feeling he knew all too well, jealousy, it burned in his throat, just like the alcohol that he chased it with.

Lucas imagined that Duncan was flirting with her, he knew what flirting looked like. Twisting her hair, subtly leaning in. He could tell that Maya was laughing at whatever he was saying. That was what she did, laughed at their witty conversation. 

He could feel the jealousy bubbling up in him. Visions of him walking up to Maya and pulling her away warning her to stay away from Gabe flashed in his mind. Other visions of walking up to Maya, grabbing her and kissing her in front of everyone, staking his claim over her also ran through his head. But he did neither, instead he continued to watch them, while he clenched the tip of his fingers tightly into his palm trying to repress the emotions that were starting to form and take over.

"So, do you want to join whatever game they’re playing?" Lucas hadn’t notice while starring daggers at Maya Hart and Gabe Duncan that Riley had leaned her head over his shoulder and now was leaning close to his lips. Her lips were closely near his, too close for his liking. But what kind of boyfriend would he be if he rejected his girlfriend from a kiss. 

“Not now Riley.” He said sharply ignoring the defeated look she got on her face when he decline her kiss. 

“Lucas can we talk?” She said sharply 

He pressed a kiss against the top of her head.“ Why don’t we just play the game.” She nodded her head in agreement even though she really wanted to confront him for how he has been looking at Maya for centuries and has never in his life tried to kiss her. 

Not even once.

* * *

 

Its spin the bottle.

Almost everyone Lucas knows of from his high school is in a circle. Lucas wants to die but can’t because he’s doing this- this trying to have fun thing- for Riley because he wants to be a good boyfriend.

Riley, who's sitting right beside him, spinning the bottle because it’s her turn or whatever. Lucas just wants to leave.

"Ooooooh" everyone cat calls when the bottle points to Maya. Gabe’s laughing though like he's fine with it. He probably is. What guy wouldn’t mind some girl on girl action. Maya bats her eyes and puckers her lips at Riley and Riley winks at her before kissing her. On the cheek though.

"Booooo"s and "lame"s come from the crowd but all Maya does is raise her hands in defense.

So far in the game, a lot of kissing has happened and Lucas was forced to watch all of it, not having any fun. Zay had to kiss Hailey and Farkle had to kiss Riley (They had kissed back in middle school when Farkle technically stole her first kiss so when this happened Maya eyed her best friend to see if she had the same disgusted face only to see a playful giggle escape), Zay had to kiss Maya who threatened to punched his face if he even thought about it (okay so maybe Lucas laughed at that, any man who try to steal Maya’s memory of a first kiss deserved it anyhow), Gabe had to kiss a few girls and Maya had yet to kiss anyone.

Not that Lucas was getting his hopes up or anything.

Lucas on the other hand had to kiss only two people during the game, Darby (whom he only kissed on the forehead because he respected Yoby too much) and Farkle (after he kissed him on the cheek he took another shot). But if the bottle lands on Maya...

He curses when it’s his turn, telling himself he had gotten over Maya a month ago. His hands are shaking but he manages to spin the bottle. Agonizingly waiting for it to stop, his breath hitches a bit. It almost stopped on Missy (Her face full of excitement) but then the bottle moves a little bit to the right and it’s pointed at her.

He hears Riley take a sharp breath. He sees Maya smirk at him. He hears a couple of cheering and a couple of grumbling. He sees Maya getting closer to him. He hears his accelerating heartbeat in his ears. He remembers a year ago when they were close to each other looking one another in the eye, waiting for one to make the next move. He wants to kiss her. He really wants to kiss her.

She looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes. “You ready for this Huckleberry.” 

He nods in response 

The whole room seems to quite around and it feels like they are the only two people left in this room. She takes a step closer. 

It’s finally going to happen.

Maya smiled deviously, a tiny smirk on her face as she leaned closer. Right before her lips touched his, she softly yelled “Ha- Hurr” breaking Lucas out of his trance. 

He should’ve known she would have ha-hurr him instead of kissing him. If she didn’t kiss Zay what made him think he was going to get a chance with her. 

A loud laughter erupted in the background and Lucas looks to his other side to hear Chuck, another teammate of his whisper “Gabe at this rate isn’t getting lucky tonight.” 

Then he remembers these parties are mostly made for his teammates to humiliate any innocent girl in high school. They once showed him the playbook passed down from generation to generation. Inside the book the team had girls names with a number next to them. Lucas in disgust walked away from his buddies and decided to ignore what he has seen, but now after Chuck made that comment everything made sense. 

Gabe didn’t just ask Maya out because he liked her he was trying to use her to gain some points on that goddam book. 

He delivered a punch to the jock's face, and he was going to continue until he felt warm hands wrap around his neck. 

Maya immediately moved to launch herself on Lucas’s back once she saw him attack Gabe out of nowhere. She was preoccupied with holding him back that she didn't see Gabe's fist heading for Lucas face. The impact sent them flying backwards, next thing she knew Lucas was setting her down before flying past her. He seemed to be making a habit of protecting any of his friends who needed protecting. 

She wondered why he thought she needed protecting from Gabe. 

“What the fuck is your problem.” Gabe spat at Lucas. 

“Did you invite Maya over to accomplish another score into your playbook?” Lucas’s hands were in fists and he was angrily walking back towards Gabe. Riley watched his movements, noticing the intense anger that was radiating from him. She had seen glimpses of Lucas’s anger before, but he normally kept a tight hold on it. Now however, it was breaking free, Lucas was done with whatever game his teammates were playing. 

“Lucas, Gabe would never do that to Maya.” Riley spoke softly and slowly, fearing angering him more.

“No! I’m tired of you trying to look at the good in people. Stop being naive at some point you’re going to have to open your eyes and see the real world for what it is instead of locking yourself in Riley town.” Lucas was yelling now. people stood up from the circle, but kept a little bit of distance from him.

“Gabe, is Hopalong telling the truth?You only invited me here for a game.” 

He wipes his mouth pathetically and looks up to see Maya watching him. Hurt in her eyes were directed at him. Shit. He feels like shit. Maya doesn’t deserve to find out this way not after he started enjoying her company. 

“ Yes, but..” Without warning, Lucas slammed one of his fists against his face in front of everyone. This time his fist connected with his nose so hard it made Riley cringe. In an instant Maya was in front of him, grabbing Lucas hand.

“Lucas, please let him go.” She sidled closer up to him. Whispering the words with tears. 

The feeling of her breath against his face made him stop. 

When Lucas calmed down a bit Gabe whispers “Thank you Maya.” Once those words left his mouth she spun around to face him, he was jolted by the look in her eyes, unwavering. She struck him hard across the face, her palm burning as she did so. He was stunned, only just catching her wrist as she raised it to deliver another slap.

"You crazy bitch." He spat at her.

"I need to get out of here."She runs out of the room, finding the nearest door and leaves the party without looking back. He feels terrible. Awful.

“Maya,” In a hurry Lucas rushes out of the house, not caring if he bumped into thousand of people. Riley following behind as Zay tries to get Farkle who passed out after Riley kissed him. 

Once Lucas was out of the house he looks around the street looking desperately for Maya. Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be seen, but the good news is he knew exactly where she would be, he was about to go look for her when someone grabs his hand from behind. 

Stopping him from moving and going after his blonde beauty.

* * *

 

The moment Riley saw Maya crying, she leaped from her spot to go comfort her. Her best friend was in pain, and needed her more than she needed Maya. She felt almost mad at herself for believing in this guy and before she could get Maya out of this situation the blonde decided to save herself from any more humiliation and walk out on them uttering “I need to get out of here.”

Lucas immediately followed not looking back or caring about her safety, just Maya’s. She knew it was completely selfish of her to be jealous of her best friend after Maya was just completely humiliated but Riley couldn’t help it she wished her boyfriend looked at her the way she deserved to be looked at and loved her how he lover her best friend. 

Just once she wish to have something Maya Hart has found and that was Lucas. Even though she physically had him she knew she would never fully have him not when he’s out getting baffled on Maya’s behave. 

“Do you love me? Or even like me? Or even think that you could one day like me?” Riley asked. Lucas froze for a moment turning around finally facing her.

“Of course I like you, Riley,” he said “but, Maya needs me right now.” He saw the tears began to well up in her eyes. 

“Do you like me more than you like Maya?” Riley asked, again he froze up for a moment. 

“I can’t give you the answer you want. You..” He began “are so perfect. But Riley no matter what you believe in I never been good enough for you. I’ll never be good enough for you. He watched as she began to choke down her tears. It pained him to see her like this. He loved Riley, he really did, but maybe not romantically.Not like how he liked Maya and maybe it’s time he finally admitted it to himself. 

“Why?” She asked  “Why aren’t you good enough for me?” 

“Because i’m in love with Maya and no girl deserves to be string along when the other guy longs for somebody else.” She nodded, as if she finally accepted the fact that he only picked her because Maya rejected him. “Hey, Riley, you okay?” He asked, even though her heart clearly broke into two. 

“No Lucas” she said as her voice broke “ I need time to process this information. I always thought it was going to be me and you against the world. Now everything changed.” 

“Hey” he said as he grabs a hold of her face “I really do love you and I hope nothing changes after this I would never want to lose you just because I was too scared to act on my feelings.” 

“Lucas” she said “there something I need to know something that’s eating me alive for years.” 

“What is it Riley?” Lucas asked “ You know I would never lie to you.”

“Why did it take you so long to tell me the truth. Why make me believe in this fairytale when you never intended to stay.” 

“Because I was scared to lose you.” He looked at her for a moment, almost as if he was trying to read her mind. He hope Riley doesn’t decide to hate him after he admitted he only kept this facade just to keep being friends with her. He wished she looked deep in her heart and found a way to forgive him. 

“Go to her.” Riley said, softly, her voice breaking every second just like her heart. 

“Riley I-” 

“Dont Maya needs you more than I need you. I will be okay.” Riley tries to force a fake smile as she keeps her gaze locked on his sea foam green eyes. He can’t stand seeing her in pain, knowing that he had caused the pain, broke her heart. “Go, I’ll be fine.” She finally lets go of his hand and watches him run after her best friend. She hopes one day she will find what her parents and best friend have found maybe one day she will know how it’s to be loved. But for now she will march back to the party and try to forget. 

“Sorry to interrupt” She heard a voice say. Riley turned around and saw Zay with Farkle holding a bottle of whiskey. “But how about we go back in there and try to enjoy the party.” She lets out a short giggle and grabs the glass given to her drinking it in one go. 

“That’s the spirit.” Zay pats her against the back and walks back to the cheerleader screaming his name, leaving his two best friends behind. 

"I-I need to puke," excuses Riley. She runs away and, finds the nearest bush and dry heaves into it hating how she was a light drinker. 

Riley registers the sound of faint footsteps echoing behind her over her pounding head. She wipes her mouth harrowing and looks up to see Farkle watching her from behind. Sympathy is directed at her. Shit. He must had heard or known long enough. 

Fucken boy genius.

He offers Riley his water and Riley drinks all of it. Farkle sits beside Riley on the grass. A few tears are spilling down Riley's face and she's sobbing and Farkle hugs her and now she's sobbing into his shirt. Pathetic. Farkle's rubbing her back and asking Riley if she's okay with Lucas and Maya and Riley's nodding. 

When Riley's calmed down a bit she whispers, "I want to go home."

And Farkle's faint answer is, "How about we take the subway and go to my house.I’m sure Mr. Matthews will be very mad seeing you drunk out of your mind."

That’s all Riley needs to hear. They rush out of the house, not caring if they left Zay behind with some random girl. Too busy making out with the girl he never notice them leave or dared to question them. 


	3. Chapter 3

It’s not a nice feeling 

Getting heartbroken is something she should be accustom to but the feeling still hurts knowing people don’t love her. It always will even though she tries to act unfazed by it. 

“Hope is for suckers,” she always reminded herself nothing good will ever come and once she started having hope Gabe had to come and take it all away. This kind of reminds her of last year new years how she believed Lucas was going to pick her and kiss her under the stars only to have Farkle say “Riley still likes Lucas,” breaking the last hope of love she ever cherish. 

She really does hate this feeling. She especially hates the painting she drew last year when she lost herself. It reminds her of what she could’ve had if she just fought for it. 

"Glad to see your here," says Lucas. Maya gives an almost smile.

“Yeah, sorry for walking out. I just couldn’t stand being the laughing stock of the party.” 

Lucas shakes his head. "Maya you deserve much better than him.You are a bright beautiful girl that deserves the world and if he can’t see it then screw him.You don’t need him” even if Lucas said it in displeasure he really means what he said. 

It’s nice. So nice.

Maya really smiles this time. And Lucas smiles back.

“Since you are here now, why not make our own party,” Maya takes out a bag from beneath the bench and opens it up to reveal a few bottles of alcohol and what looks to be...

"Is that weed?" Lucas asks, eyeing the leaves in the bag. Maya nods and grabs the leaves and a bottle of tequila.

"Want to?" she asks. Lucas nods like heck yes, yes he wants to get high so fucking badly, make him forget this day, make him forget this year.

Pretty soon, Maya's lighting a blunt for Lucas and Lucas accepts it graciously. He smokes it while Maya drinks. Lucas coughed a little at first but he could already feel the hit and suddenly oh- he's smiling like heck and his heart is in his ear, or so it feels like it. And Maya notices this and smiles too because she might be a little tipsy already.

"'Hey," Lucas drawls out. "you should smile more, it’s nice on you." And Maya's blushing but giggling- holy fuck she's giggling, like some fucking sappy school girl but she's so happy. He doesn’t say anything, probably to save himself from saying something stupid. Instead he steals Maya's tequila- ignoring Maya's "hey!" and drinks from the bottle anyway.

"Not fair man" Maya's pouting. Lucas laughs because Maya looks like a kid. And also because Lucas wants to kiss that pout. He doesn’t though; he's not too high to know how stupid that would be. And- shit Maya stole his blunt. Now Lucas shouts "hey!" and Maya ignores it, smokes from Lucas's blunt, right into Lucas's face and all he could think about is grabbing her face finally telling her how he feels.

Everything right now is just. Right.

The world tumbles as Maya's swaying too much and she leans into Lucas, bumping her head against his chest. Lucas's laugh in her ears and it’s the greatest sound she ever heard.

"You okay there?" Lucas asks. Maya hasn’t stopped grinning and she’s biting her lip and telling Lucas in words that stumble out her mouth, "Huckleberry how come all I could feel are hard core abs" because that’s how it really feels being pressed up against Lucas's chest. She just never knew because she never allowed herself to step that line even if she really wanted to lean closer.

She feels giddy when Lucas murmurs, "Please don’t leave," and puts his fingers  in her hair like this is normal things friends do with their bestfriend boyfriend. Maya thinks this probably only happened because they’re both drunk and high too. Although it’s nice.

Maya buries her face in Lucas's chest or shoulder or where ever her head is. Her mind is quite hazy right now, so she can’t tell. But she does feel her face flush when Lucas's hand is now on her face. And, oh he's giving her back her bottle.

Maya takes another hit.

Fucking amazing.

"Y'know," Maya's whispering, "since you already put your lips on this it’s like we indirectly kissed." shit she can’t control her mouth dammit, dammit. 

Lucas's breath hitches.

Maya pulls herself away from him and sluggishly says, "Shouldn't have said that," she checks the watch on her hand which takes a couple of seconds to try to avoid the look he is giving her. 

 She swallows but her throat feels dry. Lucas's green eyes are staring into her own. And Maya's melting into Lucas so fucking much. But all Maya says is, " We should get home. Riley is probably worried about us.” 

And Lucas kisses her.

It’s soft and sweet and it’s quick like just a brush of lips and oh god oh god Maya's having a panic attack in her head.She just shared her first kiss with her best friend boyfriend. Well technically he stole it, but it still angered her how she enjoyed it and wanted to kiss him. 

" I’ve been wanting to do that ever since we met. Lucas whispered, “You don’t know how much I regret not kissing you under the star lights or in midnight last year.” Lucas's breath smells like tequila and weed, "Maya Hart i'm in love with you always have been. "

So Maya counts to twenty in her head and during this Maya is thinking about everything- how Lucas's always been there for her, how she loves hearing Lucas laugh, how she hates how much Lucas cares and how she loves how much Lucas cares, and Lucas's eyes and straight jaw and hair and skin that makes him stand out in a crowd, and how last month Lucas let her cry on his shoulder when her father left her again, and how Lucas allows her to make quick remarks about his life, and how Lucas's kiss feels good against hers.

And then Maya kisses Lucas.

This time though it’s rough, Maya grabbing Lucas's collar and Lucas's hands tightening in her hair and if it wasn’t for her being high she wouldn’t have moaned as loud as she did.

There are fireworks sounding outside and there’s probably fireworks inside her head and she can literally hear people cheering for the new year but all Maya can focus on is the amazing feeling of Lucas's lips against her. 

Maya bites her lip a little leaving Lucas breathless when she pulls away.

“Well...It’s midnight, and i’m glad you’re standing here,” whispers Lucas.

Maybe it’s the weed or the tequila, but Maya's smiling like she just won the world. In some way, she has, in another way she just betrayed her best friend. 

Reminding herself about Riley isn’t a nice feeling. Maya feels disgusted at herself once she realized how hurt Riley would be with her. 

“Don’t you dare do that again.” Maya said, her voice filled with bitterness. His heart sank. He thought the kiss proved how much he wanted to be with her. 

“Why?”

“What happened was a mistake you belong with Riley and I belong alone.” 

“But, Riley…”

“Riley is my best friend and I would never do something to hurt her.” When Maya grabs her stuff she turns around and gives Lucas this look he tried to understand. Once he tried to grab a hold of her to explain she just shook her hand away from his and ran. 

New years is here, and they are still in the same spot from last year. Lucas finally admitted to himself about his feeling so why couldn’t Maya take a leap. 

As he sits down looking after the blonde the boy swears he won’t quit until he finally gets the girl of his dream. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on" She grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of the elevator with her. Farkle never stood a chance to catch his breath, the adrenaline pumping through his veins, as Riley dragged him around his mansion until they reached their destination. Up the stairs of his house, to his room. 

As soon as the door shut her lips were on his, the kiss wasn't gentle, nor friendly like the ones they had just shared it was raw and brutal. He almost felt like he was defending himself against an attack. Her hands seemed to be everywhere, his neck, his hips, his back. Farkle blood was pumping through his body, and he tried to keep up, moving his lips along with hers. 

Although he knew they should stop before this got out of hand, "Riley stop." He breathed out holding her hands still. She looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes.

"I want you. All of you." She breathed.

"I want you too Riley, but not like this."

This wasn't the sweet Riley who held his hand while they walked down the park, that gently leaned into him when they were in Topanga’s, the girl who had snuggled into him at the baywindow sharing her every thought with him and Maya. This was something different, she was something different.

The feeling combination of hate and heartbreak was a heady combination. She had given into it completely. It had felt good to confront Lucas, he had pushed her buttons and she had let go of every feeling she kept so tightly bottled up. She had been able to control it for two years and the night at Texas she thought maybe she could keep on denying her feelings. But thoughts of Maya and Lucas made that feeling rise up in her again, her mouth went to his neck, sucking on his pulse point, hard, marking him as hers.

“ I don’t care Farkle, I just want you.”

She pushed him towards his bed, he felt the edge at the backs of his knees and she continued to move forward, forcing him to sit. She followed her legs straddling his lap. She pulled the beanie from his head, throwing it on the bed, while her hands went to his hair, tangling in the light-brown waves. Her heart was thundering in her chest. She took his hands moving them to her hips, he dug his finger in instinctively. She continued to kiss him hard and needy. Her hips ground down into his and he groaned at the movement. She took his bottom lip in between her teeth pulling, eliciting another groan from him.

It wasn't enough for her, she needed to feel him, needed to feel his skin against hers. She pulled at his shirt, pulling it up his chest so that she could run her hands freely over his chest, down his stomach. He grabbed her hands when she moved to his waist band.

“Riley, I don’t want you to regret this in the morning.”

"I won’t trust me." She went to move her hands again, but he held her steady. She was growing frustrated, she felt caged, her breathing had become erratic and she felt as though the room was spinning. He watched her carefully as her face crumpled.

"I'm sorry,I just wanted to feel loved for once even though it was only going to last for a few minutes." She sobbed. He could see the tears now welling behind her eyes. She moved off him, sitting next to him on the bed. She didn't feel that she could face him. It happened again she let Farkle see right through her heartbreak and hatred towards Maya. 

"Riley Matthews, I loved you since the first grade. ." His voice was soft, soothing.

“I know you love me and Maya the same. She started “Just how Lucas likes us except he prefers to be with Maya.” 

“No, Riley I will always love you and only you.” She looked up at him meeting his eyes and seeing the sincerity in them.

“And, I love you, Farkle.” She blinked at her own words, her eyes wide as she recounted how it has always been her and Farkle. She was just too blind to realize it.

Her hands cupped his cheeks as she bent forwards, kissing him once, twice, letting him know just how grateful she was to have him. 

Farkle inhaled deeply, pressing his body against the length of her body, fingers placed delicately against her torso. He pulled back to look at her, this beautiful creature in his arms, finally accepting his feelings. She was smiling back at him, eyes slightly hooded, lips beginning to swell. He grinned, dipping down to grip her side again and pull her into his arms, revelling in the squeal she let out that rang through the mansion. Her arms wrapped around his neck, steadying herself as she looked down at him, loose, black waves shrouding them both as they fell on top of his bed.

Farkle pressed an open mouthed kiss against the underside of her jaw, skin tingling as he felt, rather than heard, her shaky exhale. Riley pulled him back until she was pressed against the headboard of his bed,she brought his lips down to her body, holding herself against the headboard as she tried to free herself from the dress she wore earlier, arms are starting to get tangled, and she’s laughing against his lips. Farkle offers to help and finally discarded the clothes. “You, are the sun that lights up my day.” He whispered sinfully, causing a shiver to run down her spine. 

Riley never thought Farkle could cause this affection; that he would be the one she craved right now. 

 

She brought her hands back up to Farkle, fingers weaving themselves in his hair, raking through the waves and scratching gently against his scalp until she was swallowing his moans.

“Say it again,” she mumbled against his lips, spinning them round as he now laid underneath her. She looked into his eyes, her own pupils blown wide with lust, and grinned, rolling her lower lip between her teeth before letting it go with a muted pop.

“I love you,Riley, always will,” he replied again without hesitation, needing to have the feeling of those words get across to her, needing her to understand how sincere he was to his confession.

She captured his lips with her own, running her tongue against the seam of his lips, teasing him in a filthy request for access. He readily complied, gasping against her mouth and allowing her to slip inside, tongue running along the inside of his lower lip before caressing his own, twirling them together and causing wet sounds that sent all the blood in Farkle’s body rushing south.

His hand slid higher as she began to writhe against him, searching for some kind of friction against her increasingly flushed skin, brushing up the smooth length of her thigh until it was planted deep beneath her pink panties. His thumb rubbed irritatingly small circles against the middle of her area, Riley’s head spinning at the thought of the digit shifting closer. She felt a rush of air fly past them as Farkle, thrusted his finger inside her.

He tugged at her underwear one more time before disposing of it, lips sinking gently into the sensitive flesh as Riley let out a whine. Her hands fumbled with the bedsheet as she tried to grasp whatever she could, his own fingers scrambling to intertwine with hers but giving up when she grabbed him and pulled his face to look at her. 

Leaving him hot and bothered.

“You need to take off your clothes.” She started to tug his pants off, the second she was finished with his pants she then started pulling at his boxers, leaving him bare in front of her. 

He lifted his arms to assist her on her last piece of garment, lips upturned in a smile. 

When he unclasp the pink bra. 

He wanted to say he couldn’t believe that they had made it here to this very moment, her breast exposed to him out of all people.

He wanted to dip down, run his tongue down the valley between them, catching the tiny droplets of sweat, before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh, sucking and marking her as his own. But would she get mad, or regret it after. She was sweet innocent Riley after all, and he wouldn’t want to take advantage of her. 

He was still smiling as she started to kiss him again. Her lips were dark red and bee-stung, lip gloss long gone. 

“Are you sure about this?” he mumbled between peppering kisses along her neck, edging ever so carefully down, unable to resist grazing his teeth against her collarbone in a tentative bite.

“Yes,” she managed to reply around a devastatingly lustful gasp, fingers digging into the bedsheets as she felt his member enter her entrance. 

“You and me, pluto.” she whispered into his ear looking at the planet up on his ceiling. Right now all that matter was Riley and Farkle. Later on they would soon realize how they truly screwed up. 

___________________________________________________________

Walking home the next morning, Riley Matthews felt different.

It was expected Riley just had sex with her best friend and broke up with her boyfriend so he could chase after her other best friend. The feeling she had was just pure confusion and regret. 

Lucas was right the world isn’t nothing like Riley town and she was bound to know about it no matter how much her friends tried to protect her from the bad. 

“Riley, sweetie your home.” 

“How was Maya’s.”

Riley ignored Topanga question and just rushed upstairs to her room. Topanga turned to Corey who just shrugged and said “she’ll tell us when she’s ready.” 

Once Riley got inside her room, with shaking hands she started to text Farkle back when he simply texted this was a mistake. 

She wanted to scream at him and say what she really felt but all Riley could manage to text was “I understand you have Smackle and we were both caught up in the moment. It won’t happen again.” 

And just like that her last bit of happiness crumbled. Lucas didn’t love her, Farkle didn’t love her, even though he proclaimed it to her last night he never meant it. 

He was just like those high school jocks and Riley can’t believe he took advantage of her vulnerability then dumped her once he remembered he had Smackle. 

Smackle her best friend how would she react once she know about their betrayal. No that could never happen Riley would never let another girl go through what she just went through even though Smackle deserves to know the true colors of Farkle Minkus. 


	5. Chapter 5

It has been two weeks since the heartbreak and betrayal. So far nothing has gone back to normal. Maya avoids Riley all together mad at herself for kissing Lucas and enjoying it. Lucas follows behind Maya like a lost puppy trying to get a word in, even though she just leaves him hanging. Riley tries to avoid Smackle because she fears the guilt would eat her alive and Farkle is avoiding Riley trying to forget that night. The only thing normal is Zay and Smackle who don’t know what happened that night at the party.

“What’s wrong?”

Isadora hesitated to ask this question, but she couldn’t stand to see her friends drift apart. “Zay, did something weird happen at the party.”

Zay’s smile disappeared, but he gently placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder and said, “Lucas broke up with Riley for Maya and I think in a way it did caused a rift between us.”

“Do you think we could in anyway fix this problem?”

Zay dropped his gaze — he wasn’t ready for that question. On the tip of his tongue was the answer: no, not when Riley still loves Lucas and Lucas still love Maya. “We could try.”

Isadora’s eyes widened in response. “Do you think Maya and Riley will ever fix their friendship?”

“ I hope they do.”

The two of them stood in unison, looking around for their friends. Smackle’s eyes made contact with Riley for just a second before Riley looked down to smooth out her cheerleading uniform. She’d needed to wear it today for practice and right now she was happy to use practice as an excuse to get away.

“Riley—“

“Not now Smackle, I’m late for practice.” Riley muttered

The brunette cracked a smile and brushed her hair out of her face. “ Yeah, no I totally get it.” Once Riley turned the corner she turned to zay and laid her head against his, “Why do I feel like I’m being ignored.”

“Trust me, i’m sure this will be over in about two weeks.”

Zay felt the other genius shift uncomfortably, stabbing him in the ribs again with her elbow. But before he could even look at her, Smackle was speaking.

“ I don’t know Zay I just feel something else went down at the party. Why is Farkle distant and why is Riley ignoring me. I want to know how the triangle is affecting our friendship.”

“Come on Smackle you’re the one with a 4.0 GPA and you expect me to know. All I know is that Lucas loves Maya and Maya probably feels guilty for returning those feelings. Then Riley over here is heartbroken.”

“What more is there to it?”

She sucked in air. “I don’t know but I will find out.”

* * *

 

Slam

Lucas’s fist slammed into the metal door of the locker, bending the cold hard surface as soon as his skin made contact with it. When he brought his hand away, he ignored the pain going through his body.

Right now he wanted to let out all the anger he felt when he saw Gabe talking to Maya. So, he brought his fist back and slammed it back against the locker, creating a dent.

When he brought his fist away, his knuckles were red and all he could imagine is bashing Gabe head in against this locker, threatening him to get away from Maya. He was sure he was going to lose his temper one day and attack his teammate and get expelled, but he didn’t care that guy shouldn’t even be close to Maya not after he humiliated her.

“Lucas?”

The voice. That voice, it belong to Riley he could tell because it always seemed to crack whenever he disappointed her. Just the sound of her voice broke him out of his trance he never wanted to hurt her, not again, not after the party.

He turned around, towards the brunette who looked scared of him and immediately regretted his actions.

“What are you doing? What’s going on and why aren’t you with Maya? Why is she talking to Gabe and ignoring us?”

Lucas stuffed his hands in his pockets, raising his shoulders up to his ear. He could feel his face turning red at the mention of Gabe and Maya. “After you told me to go after her I found her sitting on a park bench. She looked beautiful under the stars and I got caught up in the moment that after we talked I kissed her.”

Riley grinned, satisfied with his response. He deserved this and so did Maya. “Did she kiss you back.”

“Yes, but…”

“But, what?”

“She told me to never do that again and ran off. I tried to explain that you were okay with this, but she just kept on saying that we belong together.”

“Why?” Riley frowned, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked around for her best friend. “You don’t belong with me. You belong with the person you love.”

“Because she thinks we’re still dating. I forgot to tell her about us.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“I guess we both fucked up.”

“Wait...What...How”

“After you left I tried to forget and ending up sleeping with someone.”

He turned around towards the locker and slammed in another punch. Riley cringed at the sound of bent metal. She tried to stop him but he was going to keep on punching until he release all the anger. “Lucas stop.”

Even as his skin broke and his blood began to imprint against the cold metal, he still didn’t listen.

He kept on punching.

“How could you be so stupid!”

The outburst caused the brunette to jump in fear. She was scared of him and he could tell.

“ I don’t know, it just happened. How could you let Maya slip through your fingers?”

“Riley, stop trying to change the subject this is serious. Did you even know the guy?”

She could remember the heat between their bodies; shivers went up her spine as she recalled the feeling of his hands wandering down her. Vague memories of his lips against hers danced across her mind; he tasted like alcohol, but she couldn't really complain- she must have tasted the same. Her hands tingled whenever she remembered how his fingers felt knotted between her fingers and her hair soon after.

Riley was sure she could bring more memories to surface, but the idea of delving any further made her entire body flush; the idea of crawling under a rock sounding like a top-notch plan. More importantly, Riley tried not to think of her mistake. Not because it had been awful; awkward, maybe, but because this incident could break up any form of friendship she still had with her friends. It’s best to keep this memories locked away with Farkle.

“No...I don’t remember anything.”

“Do you remember using protection?” Lucas mentally cringed for bringing up this topic, but he really needed to know everything she remembered.

“Huh?” Riley said. “Yeah, I think we did. Why?”

Lucas’s eyes drifted down to her midsection and then back to Riley’s face. “ I just need to know nothing bad came out of you sleeping with a random guy.”

“Lucas, i’ve been feeling fine!” she paused for a moment and thought, “I mean i’ve been a little tired lately, but I think that’s because I’ve been up all hours waiting for Maya to visit, but beside that I feel great. Actually she neglected to mention she felt a little bit nauseous, but she figured that’s because she felt guilty for betraying Smackle. There was no need to worry him, especially since he had his own problems.

“I hope you’re right.”Lucas leaned over and kissed Riley against the forehead. He offers his hand and together they walk hand in hand towards the field.

She just hopes she is right too.


	6. Chapter 6

Her nausea was in full swing by the time she woke up for practice a few days later. Riley cupped her hands over her face as she tried to get her bearings before getting up to face the day. She drew in a deep breath to quell the violence in her stomach and pushed herself onto her feet.

The minute her feet hit the floor, however, the contents in her stomach catapulted up her throat. She bolted to the bathroom across the hall and, with wild abandonment, threw up. As she waited out the aftershock, she rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes, taking slow, shaky breaths. The brunette didn't need this. She had so much she needed to do—so much she wanted to do. She had training with the girls after school and after that she had to prepare herself for the game, which would last until the evening. Not to mention Missy gave her a fair warning about remembering the routine they practice.

The young woman ran her hands over her eyes and grunted. "I can't get sick now..." She hoisted herself up off of the bathroom floor and went about her morning as if it never happened. But by the time she was going to practice, she felt the nausea come back.

It never improved while she dressed for practice. She tried taking in deep breaths and taking small sips of water from the sink, but found little relief. She figured training with the girls would take her mind off of it and make her feel better. Surely part of it was just her worrying too much; if she could just get her mind off of the problem, then maybe the bug would just skedaddle and she would be good as new.

She gave herself an unimpressed look in the mirror after that thought. Worry? Yeah right. This was a full on bug and it wasn't going to go away if she just didn't think about it. But she had to push through it. She had the team counting on her for the tournament in a few days. She couldn't just call in sick- they needed to win as many matches as possible to make a good impression for Junior year.

And by then senior year.

She took a deep breath, immediately regretting how it settled on her stomach and started for the field.

"Hey, Riley!" Maya chimed as she walked toward her best friend. “I feel like we really need to talk.”

“Maya, can it wait,” she called out tiredly with a smile. She was glad Maya finally decided to talk to her, but she would be lying if she said she really wanted to talk about the party, it made her feel even sicker. She wanted to forget and now that she thought about it, she probably wasn't going to not when the group is avoiding one another.

She let her gaze slip to Lucas, who held the ball out in the field as if he were ready to throw. His eyes were locked on her in an examining way. Then they turn towards Maya.

“Honey, you don’t look so good,” Maya said

“Thanks," Riley grumbled. "That's what every girl wants to hear in the morning."

"That's not what I meant." Maya rolled her eyes. "You look sick."

"I'm fine." She had a feeling she was going to get tired of saying that.

"You don't look fine," Missy said. "Maybe you should sit this practice out."

"What?! No!" Riley shook her head- another bad decision on her part. The room spun for a brief moment. "The game is tonight. And I really want to get the routine down!"

“Riley, no offense, but the team would do good without you.”

"Listen you, I appreciate the concern, but really, I'm okay." She gave them a smile, but it didn't seem to convince them otherwise. "Come on, let's get to work."

Missy rolled her eyes and decided to go along with the strong-headed girl's decision. She started the music and had the girls practice their formation and added a stand toss along with a back toss, Riley abruptly bumped into other girls and then darted out of the field.

"Where are you going?" Missy yelled mad at her for ruining everything.

Darby cringed when she heard the sounds of vomiting down the girl’s locker room. "I think she went to go throw up."

Maya sighed and stood by Darby side. "She really shouldn't be here." She put her hands on her hips. ""I'll go check on her."

* * *

 Riley leaned against the bathroom wall and slowly slid down to a sitting position. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, trying to regain focus. Instead she felt like everything was being seen through a distorted, blurry lens. She was able to blink away some of the fog, but only enough to see reflection in the polished bathroom door.

"They were right. I look awful," she mumbled before closing her eyes. She tried focusing on taking slow, deep breaths. For the moment it helped keep her stomach acid down.

Riley opened her eyes when she heard heels clopping around the corner. She turned her head just in time to see Maya Hart at the door.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"What's your definition of okay?" Riley asked dryly. "Because if it means I can stay and practice, then yeah, I'm peachy." She brought one knee up to her chest and rested an extended arm on it.

"Then you're the opposite of peachy." Maya walked over to the bathroom sink and wet a paper towel. She gave it to her best friend, who took it without complaint. Maya took a moment to examine her friend as she wiped her face of sweat. She was several shades paler and looked just a little thin. Her usually vibrant, brown eyes were dull and looked like they were covered in a haze.

"You really don't look good," she commented as Riley rested the paper towel over her mouth.

"You're not the first to tell me that." Riley brought the wet paper to her forehead where she let it stick to her skin.

"You need to go home."

"You're not the first to tell me that, either." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tiled wall again.

"And you're not going to go home, are you?"

"Not the first time I've said that, either." Riley allowed a weak smile to grace her lips. "I have to stay here. I have to practice."

"Riley, it's not that big of a deal," Maya sighed. "I mean, it won't kill the team if you decided to sit this one out." She tried to offer her friend an encouraging smile. "And maybe you can cheer on the next game."

"You don’t get it I worked hard to be on that team and if I even miss one practice, Missy will find a way to get me kicked out. That girl hates me." Riley brought her forehead to a rest against her knuckles, the wet towel falling into her lap. Riley really needed to show Missy she was capable of doing these routines even if it meant practicing while being ill.

“Riley? Maya? Both women whipped their heads around when they heard Lucas's voice outside of the door. "Is everything okay in there? You've been gone for a while." Riley dropped her head and looked at the floor.

"Everything's fine, Riley just got the stomach bug!" Maya called back before turning back to Riley. Maya was about to continue pressing her friend to go home, but instead she noticed how Riley had covered her mouth. "Are you about to get sick again?"

"Can you take me home." Riley asked, abruptly standing up and grabbing her bag. She would change at home. Right now, she just wanted to sit by her bay window and let Maya nurse her back to health like old time.

* * *

 She always thought once you finished throwing up, that was it. You felt better because the offending thing wasn't in your stomach anymore-especially if you spent the past few weeks sick like she did, her head bent over a toilet with her hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't get all gross.

She wasn't throwing up anymore, but she still felt icky. Mom, Dad and Auggie are still not home, so she still had time to clean herself up. She could hear footsteps and things in the kitchen shuffling around, so Maya was probably...cooking. Yes, cooking. Because she couldn’t even spend a minute in the same room as her best friend. She really hopes that will change once she enters the room. They then could clear the air and finally talk to each other without this awkward silence, hanging in the air.

“I made you some tea because tea is supposed to settle your stomach and there's also a some medicine I brought for you.”Maya set the cup down on the night table.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Maya sat down at the foot of the bed. “ and I’m sorry for ignoring you. You don’t deserve that.” Maya was so cute when she tried to apologize for nothing.

"Stop, just sit with me?" Riley put her juice down and curled up on her bed, hugging her pillow. "I just want you to be here for me."

She felt Maya's hands on her back, petting her gently like she was a kitten. "Always."

“Please, don’t say that.” Riley mumbled, burying her face in her pillow.

“Why, I promise I will never leave you again. I will always be by your side. It’s you and me kid.”

“Always” she really dreaded that word especially when he promised to be with her that night and then left her. Riley managed a fake smile, but didn’t lift her head to let Maya see it.

“Something’s wrong?”

"Maya..." Riley laughed weakly. “I’m fine.” Maya's face drooped, like a sad little puppy's.

 “Why are you lying to me we’re best friends and best friends don’t lie to each other.”

“I’m not lying!”

There’s a long silence. Finally Maya says,“Ring Power.” It’s so soft Riley can hardly hear it.

Riley shakes her head.

“Ring Power.”

“Thunder” she says softly.

“Lightning,” Riley’s whispers.

“ I’m scared to lose you.” Maya felt her heart plummet as she met Riley' level gaze. She narrowed her eyes slightly, searching her eyes for any sight of confusion.

“What...why?” Riley asked her, while she eyed her with confusion, as if she couldn't quite understand why Maya was telling her this in the first place.

"Lucas kissed me and I didn’t stop him," Maya said shortly. “ I’m sorry I never meant to hurt you.”

“It’s okay,” Riley said quickly, "I appreciate your honesty, but Lucas and I broke up that day.”

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes;Maya's attention shifted between her best friend and the ring she had given her for her birthday she then look back at Riley with a thoughtful expression, wondering if she should ask why, except, she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to know the answer. She could probably guess why and knew she might be the reason the power couple had their fallout.

“Is everything going to change between us?”

“No, I won’t let it.” Maya answered after a moment.


	7. Chapter 7

“Psk! Lucas!" 

“Riley and Mr. Friar,”  Mr. Matthews scolded from the front of the room. "Do either of you have something to share with the rest of the class?"

"Yes daddy we need to go," Riley grabbed Lucas's hand and didn't wait for a response before rushing out of the room and making a beeline for the nearest exit.

“What the hell was that for?" Lucas asked once she let go of his arm. He continued to trail behind her and followed her outside.

“I think I might be pregnant!” 

"Please don't say that!"

Riley sat down on the school steps and let her head fall into her hands. This could not be happening. She was barely a sophomore in high school and Farkle would never forgive her for ruining his plan. “My period is late and I have been puking for the past few weeks.” 

"Hey," Lucas sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. “I will be with you no matter what happens.” 

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. “Promise.” 

“Always,” 

* * *

"How do you know which one will be accurate?" Riley asked as they surveyed the aisle in the convenience store.

"I don’t know I never done this before, why don’t you ask that women next to you."

Riley threw her hand over his mouth and shushed him. "Would you shut up? We’re already getting weird stares being here in this aisle.

Lucas shrugged. "Sorry, I’m, just scared what if you are pregnant. How are you going to tell the father when you can’t even remember his face."

Riley returned her focus to the tests and grabbed a few of the cheaper brands along with one of the fancier brands. If the results were positive she would then think about telling the father. 

The two walked up to the cashier to pay and Riley attempted to avoid any and all eye contact, simply paying and leaving. When the two made it back to the street, Lucas looked at her and noticed she was as white as a ghost.

"Riley? Are you going to be sick again?" He asked in concern.

"It just hit me." She looked at her ex boyfriends and the world seemed to stop spinning. "How am I going to tell my parents."

* * *

 

She stared down at the stick in her hand, stunned. She didn’t know how to feel. Was she ready to be a mother? Not really. Was Farkle ready to be a dad? No not really, not when he was expected to go to Princeton, take over his dad’s company and marry a smart girl like Smackle

“What’s the verdict, Riles?” Lucas knocked on the bathroom door.

“It’s positive.”

Riley was pregnant.

In class they were warned about unprotected sex,birth control, and condoms and somehow she still failed to listen. 

“Lucas, I’m pregnant.”

* * *

 

Two weeks and three days. It had been two weeks and three days since Farkle had sex with Riley. It had been two weeks and three days since he dismissed this act as a mistake. It had been since that day the boy genius regretted his actions and wishes to tell Smackle all about that night.

"Hey Farkle," Smackle waved her hand in front of her boyfriend. "Are you even listening to me?"

Farkle blinked at the brunette and tried to remember what they had been talking about, but it was useless. "Sorry, Smackle. What were you saying?"

Smackle frowned and reached across the table at Topanga's to press the back of her hand against Farkle's forehead. When he swatted it away, Smackle frown deepened. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? You've been acting weird for a while now and it's starting to worry me.”

Farkle rolled his eyes and forced what he hoped was an easygoing smile. "You worry too much, Smackle! I've told you, I'm fine! Now tell me what you were saying before I blanked out.”

“She asked if you knew where Lucas and Riley went after they skipped class.” Zay piped in. “Those two have been acting weird.”

“Who?”

Farkle tensed at Maya's voice but forced himself to relax before anyone could notice. Riley said she wouldn’t tell Maya about their mistake and so far it seem she has kept her word. 

“Riley and Lucas. You think they’re getting back together.”

"You wish," Zay laughed, oblivious to both his friend's discomfort.

"Wait, Smackle, why do you think Lucas and Riley are together again?” Farkle asked, diverting his attention from Maya.

“Oh, Farkle, Lucas only broke up with Riley to be with Maya” Smackle turned to look at Maya and rose a skeptical brow. “and since Maya over here is talking to Gabe then it’s obvious Lucas would try to move on. Although I don’t get why he hasn’t asked me out.” 

“Smackle,” 

"All I'm saying is that Lucas and Riley might happen again.” 

Maya sighed and nodded. "You're right, they could happen again, and maybe then we could go back to normal.” 


End file.
